1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for providing disparate content as a playlist of media files.
2. Description of Related Art
Many conventional portable media players include display screens for displaying metadata associated with the media files supported by the portable media players in addition to being capable of playing the media files themselves. Such portable media players are often lightweight and portable making the portable media players user friendly. Despite the fact that the portable media players are lightweight, portable, and include display screens, such digital media players have often support limited file formats.